


Blue and Gold

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the 30 Day Fic Meme thing on tumblr for RyuuMasa! Anything that needs to be warned for will be in the header for each part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Ex-Borg AU.

Warnings: Body issues, some body horror.

 

"Is your hand cold?"

"Hmm?" Ryuuji looked up from his padd, and he wasn’t sure what delighted/surprised him more— that sempai had slipped his hand into Ryuuji’s, without Ryuuji even noticing, or that he wasn’t pulling away.

… Yet, he realized glumly as sempai did pull away now. “I mean, Klingons don’t like cold, and I know that the wires feel weird, and—”

"Sempai." Ryuuji put down his padd. "I may not fully believe in how most Klingons perceive honor, but even I think not being able to withstand cold metal in my hand would be quite foolish. Additionally," and he took sempai’s hand, squeezing tightly. "I refuse to dishonor my old lover by treating him as different after surviving such a horrible ordeal."

"Ryuuji." Sempai bit his lip, then smiled a little. "Although if you really wanna treat me like you used to, you should be screaming about how I’m embarrassing you."

Ryuuji smiled back. “Well, there’s no one else here. If you remember the rules I set down, you can do all sorts of things to me when we’re alone.”

Sempai cleared his throat and started to make a few dirty jokes while also gushing about how good his breakfast— which was how he always reacted in those rare instances when Ryuuji got the upper hand in flirting. It would never be quite like old times, but sempai was becoming more comfortable with himself again, and after all those years, Ryuuji would take what he could get.


	2. Cuddling

It was late, and Gorisaki was recharging. Which meant Ryuuji could afford himself the rare luxury of hiding in his room, letting the fans and ice packs cool him down properly before tomorrow and another probable attack by Enter.

Ryuuji closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He needed to rest, so he could protect his siblings, but it’d been a long day, and he was still on edge.

"Hey, there." Sempai was in the room now, while J shared a meaningful glance with the potted plant on Ryuuji’s bookshelf.

"Sempai, if you want to play, I’m sorry, but it’s too late." Ryuuji yawned. "And I’m too tired."

Sempai pouted. “I’m not here for that.”

"You’re not?"

"Uh, yeah, after you overheated twice in one day, that kinda kills off any impulse to goof off." He huffed, then leaned against Ryuuji heavily. "Believe it or not, I care about you."

"I know." Ryuuji patted his shoulder. "And I’m sorry."

"Enh, it’s fine." Sempai wrapped his arms around Ryuuji’s waist, and Ryuuji was thankful he’d turned off the part of his Avatar that emulated body heat. "I can be pretty flighty when I wanna be."

Ryuuji smiled. “A little…?” But he stopped talking (and smiling) when sempai hid his face in Ryuuji’s shoulder.

"Shit, Ryuuji." His grip tightened. "I can barely take it when you overheat once— not because  _you’re_  scary, but I’m terrified you’re gonna get in over your head. And when Escape grabbed you today and— don’t do it twice in a row ever again, okay?”

Ryuuji took a moment to process his sempai admitting to being afraid. About anything, ever. But he was always worried about getting sempai out of hyperspace, so it wasn’t too difficult to comprehend. “I’ll do my best to avoid such a scenario ever again.”

"Cool." Sempai looked up at him, grinning. "Let’s do something to cheer ourselves pu now. I’m guessing you’re not in a mood for ~fun times~, not to mention I don’t have the money to send J to a movie, but I could give you a backrub that would put Banana’s to shame."

"Maybe later." Ryuuji pulled sempai closer. "This is even better."


	3. Gaming

Notes: Post series.

_**"I WILL KILL YOU WARIO, AND ALL YOU HOLD DEAR!!!"** _

Hiromu huffed. Jin was in Ryuuji’s room down the hall with the door closed, but apparently all the metal and distance was no match for Jin’s lungs. The sad thing was, he used to (almost) like the random shouting. It meant Jin was alive, and safe. But Jin had been alive, and safe, for three months now, and he was definitely treading back into obnoxious territory.

"Ryuu-san, why hasn’t he given up yet." Hiromu frowned. "I thought you said that he’s bad at video games."

"He is. But he’s always love the design and fun of Mario." Ryuuji sipped his coffee. "And thanks to my 3DS having a save slot, tutorial videos on the internet, and his own determination, sempai has at long last reached the final stage of Mario Land 2." 

"So he keeps telling us." Hiromu tolerated overhearing Jin curse in English at Wario some more… and then it was quiet.

And then there were frantic footfalls.

And then Jin burst into the room. “I did it!” He ran up to them, grabbed Hiromu, and danced with him until Hiromu squirmed free. “I did it, I did it, I killed Wario, I killed him all over the place, Ryuu-chan, I’ve been trying to do this since the 90s, and and I finally did it!” He tackled/hugged Ryuuji.

"Congratulations." Ryuuji patted Jin’s head. "You ready to try Wario Land?"

"Play my greatest rival? Yes, sure, why not. You gotta watch me, okay?"

"Okay." They walked away together leaving Hiromu alone.

"Those two…" Hiromu frowned again. "Don’t they realize that Zelda is better?"


	4. Dating

"I’m really glad that we penciled in this date, Ryuuji," Jin said. It wasn’t incredibly fancy— they were seated at the library patio, eating the overpriced donuts from the lounge— but it was still the first quality time they’d had since Ryuuji had gone into grad school mode.

"I am, too." Ryuuji didn’t look up from his laptop, typing steadily.

And normally, that would piss Jin off, but he still remembered what his doctoral studies were like (as much as he wanted to forget). Besides, getting this degree was important to Ryuuji. 

… Still, it’d be nice to get him away from the laptop.

"Ya know, I don’t usually like coffee, but this is pretty good." Jin took a sip. "Probably because of all the whipped cream."

"That’s nice." Ryuuji didn’t look away. "Can I try some?"

Jin was about to say,  _Yes, if you’ll make eye contact me_ , but Ryuuji looked so focused. Resolute. He was finally doing what he wanted for a change, and wasn’t going to stop.

So Jin would do without eye contact for now (but would make up for it later tonight). He got up, and held the drink to Ryuuji’s lips. “Sip.”

Ryuuji did. “Wow, that’s sweet.”

"Almost as sweet as me, sugar. Almost as sweet as me." 


	5. Kissing

Notes: Ryuuji is in grad school AU

Warnings: Smoking, emotional abuse. Jin/Kurorin (trainwreck variant) on the side.

\--

Working with your ex seriously sucked sometimes.

Jin’s hands were still shaking as he lit up his third cigarette— Ryuuji was getting onto him to quit, but he needed this. Especially after Kurorin had spent the past hour tearing into him. And since they’d dated for five years, he knew every button to push. How to make Jin mad, so Kurorin would seem calm/objective, and Sakurada would go with his plan instead.

"And he calls me unprofessional." But then again, he’d just dealt with his ex being an asshole to him, and he still used the cutesy nickname. Maybe he was immature. And spoiled. And overemotional.

Then again, seeing how Kurorin had stopped him before he storm out, muttering about how Ryuuji was gonna get fed up with him if he kept acting like this, just like he had… Kurorin obviously had his own issues.

(But what if he was right?)

He sighed, tossing the cigarette on the ground, smushing it under his foot. Time to stop moping. Time to be a responsibly adult, and go home.

—

Ryuuji wasn’t going to be home— he had a class. But Jin was determined to clean up, and at least try cooking something. He hoped that had something delicious to make. He didn’t really feel like shopping, for once. He also needed to change so Ryuuji wouldn’t smell the smoke from his clothes.

It wouldn’t be fun, being in an empty apartment for hours and hours, especially after Kurorin being in dick mode. But he’d manage, he assured himself as he unlocked the door… and Ryuuji was there.

"Hey, sempai." Ryuuji came to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Dinner’s in the oven."

Jin blinked. “I thought you had a class.”

"I did, but then I looked at who you were competing with at work." Ryuuji made a face. "I still remember the break up that nearly took EMC down with it. I thought you might need some support, and I had a day I could miss, so I decided to surprise you."

Jin hugged him, hard, and then kissed him even harder. “You are the best boyfriend ever. And I have examples for comparison purposes, so don’t try arguing.”

"I won’t… what’s that smell."

"… My love for you?"

"Sempai, I thought you were gonna quit!"

"I was, but then I had to deal with my evil ex-boyfriend!"

"Give me those." Ryuuji snatched the pack from Jin’s coat pocket. "I am tossing this in trash right now. You need to stick to the gum to control your cravings, remember?"

"But Ryuu-chan, I—" Enh, he saw this coming. Jin hopped into the apartment. Ryuuji was pissy, but only because he cared.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Notes: Grad school AU, US Southern Jin AU.

\--

Jin curled into Ryuuji one last time before forcing himself up to turn off the alarm. "I gotta teach a class. Then my lectures, then it's dissertation time." He rubbed his eyes. "What 'bout you, sugar?"  
  
Ryuuji grunted, not opening his eyes. "Work at noon, then my physics class."  
  
"'kay." He rubbed Ryuuji's back. "Do you still want me to look over your work?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool." Jin stretched as he went off to shower and change. As disparate as their educations and careers and lives were-- he'd gotten out of the Bible Belt by getting a Master's in Engineering, and working on a Doctorate at Stone Canyon Tech, while Ryuuji had to give up school to raise his kids until he could finally go to Angel Grove Community College-- it was nice how they complemented each other. Ryuuji got insight into his studies, and Jin actually got to benefit someone that wanted to learn rather than yet another bored undergrad. Once he was clean and dressed, he went back to their room to get his books.  
  
He looked out the window. It looked cool. But he didn't want a coat, he wanted Ryuuji.  
  
Perhaps it was time fore a brilliant compromise. "Ryuuji?" Jin leaned into the closet, getting Ryuuji's jacket. "I'm borrowing your coat."  
  
Ryuuji didn't say a word.  
  
"I'm taking your silence as a yes."  
  
Ryuuji still didn't say a word.  
  
"Okay, bye." Jin shrugged it on, taking a moment to inhale deeply before leaving.  
  
He loved Ryuuji, more than anything.  
  
\--  
  
"Who the hell falls down stairs?!"  
  
"Lots of people!" Youko shoved him, hard. "And don't even think about taking this out on me, Jin, I'm scared too!"  
  
"... I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." Youko sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. "The doctor said he just has a bad bump, and he did recognize me when he was awake."  
  
"That's all we can do?" Jin stuffed his hands into the pockets of Ryuuji's coat. "Just wait?"  
  
"Afraid so." She plopped down on lounge's coach. Jin joined her a second later, head lying heavily on her shoulder.  
  
"I really am sorry, sweetie." Jin rubbed his eyes, wishing they weren't stinging so hard. "I just... you'd think he get hurt at that shitty mechanic job he has, not walking to a class."  
  
Youko smiled, a little. "You've never tried to walk the stairs of Angel Grove Community College on a rainy day."  
  
He did his best to laugh. "You better call Hiromu and let him know what's up."  
  
"Okay." Youko patted his arm, then stood up. "And you better check on my big brother."  
  
\--  
  
"You're never allowed to have head injuries again," Jin whispered angrily for the third time. The doctor said he was just sleeping, but he had yet to even stir. It was pissing him off.  
  
"Maybe I'll get a drink." Just a soda. He was probably gonna need it if Ryuuji was gonna Sleeping Beauty it up some more.  
  
"... Iced tea, please..."  
  
"Ryuuji?" Jin very nearly jumped into bed with him. "A-are you awake?"  
  
He flinched, then opened his eyes a bit. "Yeah." He frowned. "You stole my coat."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Ryuuji sighed. "Jerk."  
  
Jin kissed his hand. "I love you, too. I'm not sure if they'll let you have tea, hon, but I know we can get you some ice water."  
  
Now he smiled. "That sounds lovely. Thank you."  
  
Jin knew Ryuuji would get onto him, but he refused to shed the coat, even as he got Ryuuji his water.


End file.
